Talk:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter
Gameplay Finally it's over! Hazama's Chapter story and gameplay are complete, if someone wants to edit this page, DON'T EDIT THE GAMEPLAY! --187.65.88.173 :I don't understand. Why shouldn't we edit it? If the grammar is iffy or info is wrong, by all means we should edit it. I do get that all the Hazama's Chapter info is your little pet project, but outright demanding that other users not edit "your" page is a bit...silly.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:20, May 9, 2013 (UTC) sorry. I was just angry. I spent (don't know why) my last 3 weeks searching Hazamas Chapter Information, and I got a bit obsessive about it. My bad.--187.65.88.173 :It's no big deal, and thank you for all the help. Hazama's Chapter is probably one of the more obscure additions to the series, and if you hadn't contributed all of this, the info probably wouldn't have been added. So, again, thank you and don't worry about it.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:17, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Engine I admit, my addition about the engine was more of a educated guess based on the rather odd choice to lock the endings to alignments (with the specific alignment seemingly being chosen via "Law is the first alignment, and thus the first ending is set to it, etc") and missing gameplay features such as the Guardian system. If someone were to check this for sure, that would be great, but I am not sure if that is possible, as the original if... also used a modifed version of SMTII's engine, so for all we know, all three games might be identical from this standpoint. (do the different routes in vanilla if... lock you to a alignment?)--Otherarrow (talk) 23:05, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :I think if... might have locked you based on the partner you had, rather than on an alignment, as the LP for it (here) doesn't mention anything about it for routes. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 00:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I knew that the routes are based on partner, but does, for instance, choosing Charlie over Yumi lock you into an alignment? I actually doubt it, but just to be sure.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I don't know about that part. Maybe ask around in other places? Someone could know.--Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 01:13, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Story is False This is a gameplay from this game (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84LkZtj1Ndg), and it proves the story as being false. The game starts with Hazama in the Land of Nomos with Amon as a partner. We need to erase the false information about this game from every page related to it. 21:51, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Objection, Number-only username! Your claim on false information is only an excuse for deleting this large amount of spoiler-filled, yet is the only amount that we can get from this mobile only-game that a lot of people outside Japan can't play! The proof I can find is within this link: https://archive.org/stream/SMTTimelineTheory/SMTTimelineTheory.txt So apparently, it starts you out with Ideo Hazama meeting Amon...and then taking the path to darkness to becoming the Emperor of Demons... That's it? NO! After Hazama drags that horrid school that bullied him into the Makai/Shadow World/World Inside People's Minds, the female protagonist of the original SMT if... is now playable and can decide the fates of Hazama, everyone else in Karukozaka High, and the ending which determines if this timeline goes on to Persona! Seriously, I'm now thinking you've erased the information from this page for no reason at all! I'm going to restore this, and you can't destroy it again!Savingraiden (talk) 09:52, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Information About The Game In light of the recent false information being removed, I've been searching for more info about the game. The Japanese Megami Tensei Wiki , an archived version of Atlus' megaten mobile site, and a Famitsu post seem to have information. I can't read Japanese myself but I hope this is useful to people who can. Mamudo (talk) 02:56, March 26, 2018 (UTC)